


All Over You

by preblematic



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, don't look at me, mind the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haru shows up to practice covered with bruises and bites everyone thinks he fucked Rin. Plot twist: Makoto is actually just super possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my second time writing srs porns and it's probably horrible bUT I JUST WANTED MAKOTO BEING REALLY POSSESSIVE AND AGGRESSIVE IN BED OKAY SHOOT ME

Haruka was late for practice. This by itself was cause for concern, but couple it with the fact that he had been acting strange and anxious all day, and the whole team was on red alert. They were standing around trying to decide what to do--Nagisa wanted to send out a helicopter search party--when Haru stepped out of the lockers. He was wearing his bathing suit, but he also had on his partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa screamed, running to the older boy and throwing his arms around his middle. "We thought you were dying on some bathroom floor!" he exclaimed.

"We did not!" Rei denied, blushing furiously for Nagisa--since the other boy was incapable of embarrassment. "We were simply worried since you were late for practice."

"Why were you late, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked. "Are you sick?" He put his hand against Haru's forehead.

"I couldn't cover them up," Haru responded with a shrug. Nagisa, Rei, and Kou looked puzzled at this, and Makoto cleared his throat and stared at the ground.

"He told me to try to cover them up, but I couldn't," Haru repeated, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What are you talking about, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked. Haru opened his mouth to answer, but wild gesticulations from Makoto made him close it again. It was a good thing that everyone's backs were to the tall boy.

"It doesn't matter," Haru said finally. "Let's start practice."

Kou gave him an odd look, but nodded slowly and began to explain what they would be doing that day. When she had finished, Haru went to get in the water, but she grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, tugging on his shirt sleeve to bring attention to it. "You can't swim in this!" The other three had turned to look at them while she spoke.

"But I--"

"Honestly, are you sick or something?" Kou asked; Haru shook his head. "Then off it goes so we can actually start."

Defeated, Haru slowly started to unbutton his shirt, trying to draw it out for as long as possible. Kou huffed and tapped her foot, indicating that he should hurry up. He didn't.

It was an odd scene. Three teen aged boys in swim suits and one agitated teen aged girl still in school uniform were silently watching a fourth boy reluctantly take off his shirt. Nagisa's face was the most hilarious of them all, as he had opened his eyes exaggeratedly wide and pursed his lips as though waiting for the conclusion of a thrilling tale.

The oxygen levels of the entire world dropped when Haru finally slid his shirt off of his shoulders. The gasps were probably audible from inside the school.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa squeaked. He didn't elaborate, and it was more an exclamation of surprise than a noun of direct address.

Haruka's torso was thoroughly littered in dark, purpling bruises. He almost looked like he'd been mugged, almost. There were hand shaped bruised peaking out from below his swim suit that testified against that theory.

"I'm going to kill my brother," Kou said, taking stock of every mark on Haru. Makoto made a pained noise from where he stood with the other two boys, and Haru had to hide a smirk. "I'll eviscerate him."

"Rin-chan?" Nagisa said quietly. "I was sure he was with Nitori, though."

"Obviously not, considering he's found the time to injure our best swimmer with his stupid teeth," Kou said, still fuming.

The short boy shrugged. "Does it hurt?" Nagisa asked, poking a bruise on Haru's side. Haru squeaked and slapped at his hand.

"It does if you do that!"

\----

Haruka laughed as Makoto shoved him up against the wall of his home, invading his space and kissing him firmly. He laughed harder when Makoto whined about Haru laughing at him.

"It's not fair!" the blond protested against Haru's reaction. "No matter what I do--" he punctuated each word with a kiss to one of the marks on Haru's collarbone, making the older boy laugh from the sensation as opposed to his boyfriend's antics"--they always think it's Rin!"

Makoto wasn't exactly "out" yet; everyone knew that Rin was an unashamed, flaming homosexual; and Haruka literally just did not care. Given their history and attitudes around each other, it made sense for everyone to come to the, incorrect, conclusion that it was Rin who was leaving his mark all other Haru.

"But it's not," Haru said calmly, running a hand through Makoto's hair to soothe him. It wasn't often that the taller boy got vocal about frustration, but it was a sore spot for him. The dark haired boy leaned his forehead against the other's.

"I know," The blond said with a sigh, nuzzling into Haru's neck. " I just wish everybody else did."

"You're dumb," Haru said firmly. He kissed the top of Makoto's head and pushed him off of himself, lacing their fingers together on one hand. "C'mon. I'll make mackerel."

"You always make mackerel."

"You love it."

\----

While Haru and Makoto continued to have the sex life of two seventeen year olds in a relationship, the marking stopped, for a while at least. There was some catalyst. Haru was never one hundred percent sure what it was. Kou had mentioned a joint practice the next day and told Haru to keep his hands to himself during; that was looking like a distinct possibility. 

 Makoto had been tense on the walk home, and Haru had barely closed the door and toed off his shoes before Makoto had crowded him against the wall again, pushing his school jacket and bag down to the floor. He really liked that one section of wall. Regardless of what caused it, Haru really wasn't complaining.

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders and moaned when he licked into his mouth. The blond's nail's dug into his hips as the kiss went on, and he whimpered. He involuntarily hitched his hips up away from the wall and into Makoto's.

"Bedroom," Haru hissed as the taller boy thrust down against his groin again. "Fu--" He cut himself off with a moan. Makoto had grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side, biting down hard on the juncture of his neck . "We are not having sex in the  _entryway,"_  Haru insisted, fighting back a whimper when his boyfriend moved to suck a bruise into his neck. _  
_

"Not with that attitude."

"Mako!" Haru whined," Don't' be a jerk."

Makoto sucked one last mark in the vicinity of Haru's neck before allowing himself to be pulled back to Haru's bedroom. Well, "pulled" is not the best word. Really it was more that Haru shuffled toward his room and Makoto came along because he was engrossed in undoing the buttons of Haru's shirt and sucking and biting and pressing new marks in to each new inch of skin that he uncovered.

The blond seemed to snap out of his fixation slightly when they both tumbled down onto the bed. The fact that all of the buttons were open now might have also had something to do with it. when he landed straddling Haru on the bed, he immediately moved down to his belly, nails leaving a stinging trail after his lips.

Haru's hips arched up off the bed, seeking some sort of friction for the erection tenting his pants. He found it against Makoto's leg before the taller boy held his hips down. He glared down at his boyfriend who bit his hipbone in retaliation.

"You have the weirdest kink," Haru huffed, trying and failing to move despite the hands holding him down. "Seriously."

His breath hitched Makoto unzipped his pants. The blond had finally broken his boyfriend of replacing underwear with swimsuits; now he replaced underwear with nothing. Makoto thought that it was definitely a preferable situation as he slowly licked a stripe up the flushed cock before him.

"Mine," he said quietly, tongue lolling around the base a few times.

"Case and--ah!--point," Haru said, gasping when his boyfriend closed his mouth around him.

Makoto gave fantastic head. He hadn't when they first started dating, but time and persistence will improve most anything. His blow jobs were now nigh unparalleled. 

 He bobbed his head in time with the thrusting of Haru's hips, pulling off now and then to bite at the inside of Haru's thighs. Makoto shuffled so that he was kneeling beside Haru so that he could shimmy the older boy's pants down while he worked. He dug his nails into the other's thigh on a particularly long suck, leaving little red crescents behind, and he couldn't help rolling his hips down against the mattress, unable to completely ignore his own arousal any more.

Haru was panting now, chest heaving with each breath, and it made all the scratches and bruises that Makoto had left behind dance in the most mesmerizing way. Suddenly it was too much for Makoto and he pulled away from Haru's cock. A thin string of saliva still attached his lips to it until he moved downward, tongue running over every inch of skin between his thighs. He bit sharply at the inside of the older boy's left thigh, causing the recipient to jolt and cry out pleasurably, before trailing light kisses and sucks to his perineum.

Makoto pushed his boyfriend's legs farther apart in order to gain access to his hole. He lapped at it slightly, making Haru squirm. "Don't, it's gross!" he yelped, thighs clenching closed and hands shooting down to tug at Makoto's hair. 

The blond smiled against his boyfriend's thigh and gently pried his legs apart again.  _"Mine,"_  he said firmly, before sliding his tongue against Haru's sensitive flesh again. He slip one hand underneath himself to undo his own pants, easing some of the discomfort from his own cock.

"Yes! Okay! Yours! Just don't-- _fuck!"_ His protests were cut off by a long, drawn out moan as Makoto's tongue wriggled completely inside of him. "That is so weird-- _god, don't stop._ " The blond smirked as well as he could from his current position and scraped his nails down Haru's thighs. In reaction, the older boy's hips jerked uncontrollably against his ministrations.

When Makoto casually slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, Haru  _screamed._ Makoto knew he hadn't hurt him--Haru had had more than a finger and a tongue up his ass before, and he just chuckled and slowly pushed another one in.

"You're so sensetive like this," Makoto said, leaving the work to his fingers and holding himself up with his other arm. He rolled his hips down against the mattress and slowly licked at the pool of translucent fluid gathered around the base of Haru's cock, matching it up with a well-timed thrust of his fingers, and the older boy wailed, hips jerking toward the sensation. "I love it." Haru's answer was another thrust of his hips.

Makoto pulled his fingers out, causing Haru to whimper, only to gather up some of the aforementioned precum from around Haru's cock to easy the fingers' reentry. It wasn't all that slippery, but fingers weren't all that big. 

It hardly mattered, any way, since as soon and the blond pulled Haru's cock back inside his mouth and crooked his fingers in just the right way, Haru was coming, loud and messy. Part of it ended up in Makoto's mouth and part of it landed on his shirt and face.

Haru's chest heaved with every breath he took, and the sight of the marks he had left all over Haru's body, framed by the stark white-against-red of his gaping open shirt, was almost enough to finish him off. He rested his head against Haru's stomach--avoiding the mess as best he could, but also not really caring--and snaked a hand under himself. The first touch of skin on skin had him moaning like an expensive whore, and the next few had him coming into his hand with a muffled groan against Haru's belly. 

He wiped his hand off on his already soiled shirt before removing the shirt all together and using it to partically clean off his face. He tossed the soiled garment off the bed where it presumably landed with Haru's pants. He crawled up the older boy's body slowly before settling his head against Haru's shoulder.

"Remind me to threaten your claim on me more often," Haru weezed, still recovering from his orgasm. Makoto pinched him and cuddled closer to his side.

"We should probably do school work at some point," Makoto murmured to the already sleepy Haru. The older boy made a hum of agreement and burrowed in to Makoto's chest.

"Later," he instructed," naptime now."

\----

The next day, Haru showed up to joint practice in only his swimsuit, and everyone's reactions were priceless. Kou started yelling at her brother who stood there dumbstruck. Nagisa ran over and started poking at the bruises before eventaully being hauled away by a profusely apologizing Rei. And Nitori interjected in to Kou's ranting by stating that Rin couldn't possibly have slept with Haru, because he was too busy sleeping with Nitori! Makoto went beat red and hid his face in his hands. From that point on, there was no more confusion about who Haru belonged to. 

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m considering opening fic commissions, pls like/respond to [this post](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/135936643333/okay-so-im-super-broke-and-also-dont-want-to-be) if that’s something you think you’d be interested in! please and thank


End file.
